


Destinado a ser

by Joah_90



Category: MDZS, MODAOZUSHI, the untamed, wangxian - Fandom
Genre: M/M, WangXian
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joah_90/pseuds/Joah_90
Summary: El destino siempre logra traerlos de vuelta el uno al otro...
Relationships: Lan Wanji/Wei Wuxian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Destinado a ser

Una pequeña tienda capturó su atención. No era especialmente llamativa o remotamente interesante a la vista, más bien parecía sólo común, hasta incluso lastimosa y deprimente si era comparada con las más cercanas; con carteleras brillantes y escaparates rebosantes de vida y colores. Sin embargo, algo lo atrajo hasta los límites de aquella estrecha callejuela y a su puerta.

Algo que no podía explicar racionalmente.

Según el cartel en la entrada, aquella tienda extrañamente sólo abría a medianoche y por unas escasas horas. No pudo evitar mirar su reloj pulsera y sorprenderse brusco al notar que las manecillas se mantenían clavadas en diagonal, detenidas una detrás de la otra como firmes y diligentes soldaditos.

Los segundos transcurrieron lentos mientra miraba pasmado, sin que ningún cambio o movimiento ocurriera en el jodido y costoso accesorio. Le supo singular, aún más porque en realidad apenas pasaban de las 22, y su reloj —estaba completamente seguro— funcionaba a la perfección hasta sólo apenas unos momentos atrás, cuando lo había consultado.

Si inclusive aún se mantenía algo enfurruñado con Wei WuXian porque estaba llegando tarde.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna, y un chasquido seco lo hizo consciente de que la puerta se había destrabado justo debajo de sus narices, aunque nadie parecía haber dentro de aquel desértico lugar.

Lan WangJi no solía ser asustadizo. No se acobardaba por nimiedades como esas. Sin embargo, y aunque se sentía terriblemente curioso, abrió la puerta con extrema cautela. Con desconfianza. Sus pasos recelosos se oían ampliados dentro del sitio y escudriñó en su interior.

Una tienda común, aunque aparentemente abandonada al olvido.

Decenas de libros opacos por el polvo y visiblemente sin nombre fue lo primero que atrajeron su atención. Tomó uno y deslizó un dedo sobre el lomo esperando encontrar bajo la gruesa capa de mugre acumulada algún nombre, fecha o autor. El polvo se pegó a sus dedos pero, incluso cuando sopló la portada para deshacerse del excedente, ni una sola letra hizo su aparición.

Para su sorpresa, dentro del mismo tampoco había nada escrito.

Era sólo un libro amarillento y antiguo, con todas sus páginas en blanco. Vacías. Quiso reír porque, ¿quién demonios querría comprar un libro viejo y polvoriento que nada tenía en su interior?

Volvió a dejarlo en su sitio y se adentró aún más.

La segunda cosa que lo llamó con fuerza fue un ornamentado espejo de plata. Lo cogió entre sus dedos y observó fijo esperando ver en el reflejo del mismo algo extraño, aunque sólo su rostro expectante le devolvió la mirada.

— Tienes una profunda fascinación por los objetos del destino —le comentó una voz suave tras él, y casi salta en su sitio del jodido susto.

El extraño sonrió y dejó ver una reluciente hilera de dientes blancos, mientras sus ojos divertidos se llenaban de lindas arrugas. Si aquel realmente era el dueño de la tienda, se sorprendería por completo. Casi esperaba encontrar a una vieja jorobada y quejumbrosa, con una enorme nariz ganchuda coronada con una fea verruga.

— ¿Objetos del destino?— preguntó cayendo en cuenta de lo que le había dicho.

El desconocido se paseó y cogió el tomo polvoriento que aún tenía las marcas de sus dedos.

— Es un objeto preciado, y extremadamente caro —explicó mirándolo fijo a los ojos—. Dime, ¿qué harías si tuvieras la oportunidad de cambiar tu destino? ¿podrías hacerlo? o... ¿estarías dispuesto a soportar las consecuencias?

Joder, estaba en el lugar equivocado. ¿Qué clase de lugar extraño era ese?

— Este precioso volumen tiene el poder de reescribir el destino... y ese objeto —señaló al pequeño espejo— te mostrará tu amor predestinado. Ese que fue creado por los mismos cielos.

Estuvo tentado a soltar una irónica sonrisita, pero la mirada de aquel personaje era condenadamente firme y sobria. Lo hizo dudar.

— 10 segundos... —siguió imperturbable— observa en profundidad tus ojos, ellos te revelarán la verdad.

Sabía que debía salir de allí, acabar con aquella charla loca de destinos y objetos raros, y sin embargo, algo se lo impedía. Su curiosidad, culpó de inmediato, mientras alzaba al espejo frente a sus ojos y, no sin sentirse algo tonto, observó las vetas claras en sus ojos casi sin parpadear. Nada ocurrió en un principio, sólo el sentimiento de pateticidad creciendo en su interior. Aunque decidió darle una oportunidad y realmente buscar algo diferente en su mirada.

Casi como si ese fuera el disparador, vio a su reflejo distorsionarse hasta desfigurarse por completo y volver a formarse en una imagen totalmente diferente. E irreal.

Volvía a verse una vez más, pero con los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras su boca se movía con suavidad... sobre la boca de WuXian.

El espejo tembló en su mano.

— ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? —casi gritó en un estado de histeria insensato—. Wei Ying... ¿W-WeiYing y yo?... ¿qué estupidez es esta?

Sus lóbulos estaban rojos, lo sabía. Toda su cara se sentía caliente y su corazón golpeaba duro, aunque lo atribuyó a la sorpresa y la impresión.

El tipo sólo le sonrió divertido.

— ¡Ya conoces a tu destino! —exclamó entusiasmado—. Es tan extraño... nunca había conocido a alguien que lo reconociera con una sola mirada. La mayoría de las personas compran el espejo para no olvidar el rostro y encontrarlo así...

Su excesivo entusiasmo hacía aún más difícil de pasarlo por alto. Incluso comenzaba a creerle y eso era estúpido, se recordó.

Dejó el espejo en su lugar y dio un paso hacia atrás. Saldría de allí. Comprendió que no tenía que haber entrado jamás a ese extravagante lugar.

Antes de abrir la puerta y salir al exterior oyó aquella suave y burlona voz decirle con claridad:

— Siempre puedes volver y reescribir tu destino...

No se giró pero supo que el tipo todavía mantenía en sus manos aquel libro en blanco.

El sonido del tráfico y el aire viciado lo recibieron mientras se alejaba del sitio con pasos largos. Evitaría definitivamente aquellos sitios la próxima vez. No volvería a ceder a sus estúpidos impulsos.

Observó su reloj y sintió a su entereza quebrarse cuando notó que funcionaba con normalidad, como si nunca se hubiera detenido, como si nunca hubiera fallado antes.

Aspiró lento.

Todavía sentía la respiración pesada y un sudor frío recorrerle la espalda, pero no de temor, aunque había sido una experiencia extraña como la mierda. Lo que lo mantenía nervioso e inquieto, fue el honesto y muy real latido de su corazón al notar entre la multitud a WeiYing. A ese chico que lo miraba dulce y con una sonrisa radiante mientras caminaba a su encuentro.

Casi podía volver a ver la imagen de los dos fundidos en un largo beso, y diablos, su corazón se apretó encantado.

¿Sería Wei WuXian su destino después de todo?


End file.
